A Little Girl
by TheOverlookedFangirlingSwiftie
Summary: When Annabeth is playing in the yard with their twins, a little girl comes by and ends up making everyone happy. Who is she? This is five years after Blood Of Olympus, and she's only 7. How do they know her? Please read, sorry for the bad summary. A little Percabeth.


**A/N: K Here. Uh, this is a Percabeth drabble that won't leave me alone. This is kind of just to have experience in the area. Don't own aything, all belongs to Uncle Rick. This takes place 5 years after Blood of Olympus. So yeah, Enjoy!**

As Annabeth ran after their three-year-old son, Nicolas Leo Jackson, she swore he got all of his father's misbehaving genes. Honestly, he and his sister were a miracles, by Greek standards: 1/4 Poseidon, 1/4 Athena, and 1/2 human. When they grew up, they are going to be forces to reckon with. For now though, he was just a little boy playing in the mud. "But, Mama... I wanna splash!" With that, he jumped into yet another mud pile.

"Percy, It's your turn for bath tonight." She calls to her husband, who doesn't hear her, after deciding to just let guys be guys.

"Momma, Nick's all muddy..." Nicolas' twin, Silena Lilly Jackson, comes up to her and wrinkles her nose.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" Annabeth jokes and sits in the lawn chair they set up on the lawn of their house. Ever since the war against Gaea, Camp Half-Blood created a neighborhood of sorts for the demigods who couldn't leave without drawing too much attention. Percy and Annabeth got the first house, a cream, two-story, four-bedroom one.

Suddenly, Annabeth saw a young child stumbling down the road, walking away from the outer fence, which was one way out of the camp. She was positive she hadn't seen this child before, there weren't that many children demigods here, but the child could be new. As the child passed their lawn, Annabeth caught sight of a long lock of black hair. _Girl, then,_ Annabeth thought. "Are you lost?" Annabeth called to the child.

When the child looked up, her oversized, green baseball cap hiding part of her olive-colored face, the little girl, maybe 7 or 8 years old replied, with tears in her eyes, "Not really. I ran away. My mom doesn't believe me anymore, you probably won't either."

Something about this girl seemed familiar, so Annabeth invited her onto the lawn with a "Try me. I'll hear you out."

"Okay. I'm only 7, and have no siblings, but I remember being much older, like a teenager, and having a younger brother named Nico." The girl looked at Annabeth.

_Oh my god, It's Bianca. That's why she looks familiar, I knew her in her last form, _Annabeth thought, but she had to make sure. "What's your name, little one?"

"Bianca." The girl enunciated every syllable. "At least it was when I knew Nico. Now, it's Evangeline. I go by Eva." She smiles again.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouts, at the top of her lungs. She doesn't take her eyes off Bianca, or Eva, whichever she was right now.

Percy comes running out, water dripping off his hands. Panicked, he calls, "Annabeth? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, come here a second." She says, and he breathes heavily.

When he comes over, his jaw drops, "Bianca?"

"Yeah, Hi. Do I know you?" She looks confused.

"Hey, Eva, tell Percy here, what you remember about the time you knew Nico." Annabeth says encouragingly.

"Nothing much. I remember my brother Nico..." She begins, but Silena decides to cut in with a, "Uncle Nico?"

Annabeth murmurs under her breath to Silena as she picks her up.

"Uh, all I remember is my name was Bianca, I had a younger brother named Nico, I remember what he looked like, and that I died saving my friends, one of them named Jackson."

When Eva says this, Percy's eyes filled up with tears. "Yeah, Eva, I knew you in your past life. I'm Percy Jackson, you died saving my life in a scrap yard. I'm so sorry. I can have Nico come here and see you, if you want?"

"You can do that?" Eva's face lit up.

"Yeah." Percy pulls out a cellphone, only used to contact Nico, and called his favorite son of Hades. "Hey, Nico, need you to get to the house like now. Nothing bad, just come. There's a shadow on the side of the house. Bye." Percy hangs up, then looking at Eva, says, "He's coming."

Like he was made of the shadow, Nico appeared out of it. He had let his chin get a bid scruffy, but he looked good with it. It added to his rugged look, along with a new aviator jacket, and an olive green aviator cap stuck messily on his tousled hair. "Hey, Percy, Annabeth, what's up?"

Annabeth was the one to speak up. "Look who was wandering around because no-one believed her about her past life." She points to Eva.

Eva takes one look at Nico, then runs up to him and gives him a hug around the legs. "Nico, it is you. I missed you so much."

With tears streaming down his face, she whispers, "Bianca?"

"That was my old name, It's Eva now."

But Nico doesn't hear her, he swings her up at gives her a giant hug. "I missed you so much. Where's your mom?"

She becomes guarded again, "How do you know I live with my mom?"

He just looks at her, pokes her nose and says, "You have Hades' eyes and nose. He's in the Underworld. You live with your mom."

"Oh. Uh, she left me all alone in the house, so I ran away. She said the monsters would kill her if she didn't leave me." Eva begins crying.

"Okay, you're living with me now, in the Hades cabin. It's all mine, since there are no others- I mean since no-one else at camp likes it." He corrects himself.

"Okay."

Nico puts Eva down, takes off her baseball cap, swaps it with his aviator cap and says, "This is yours. I was holding it until I found you."

As Percy, Annabeth, Silena and Nicolas watch them walk off towards the Big House, Percy realizes that everyone is finally happy. It took some time, but it finally happened. Even for Nico, and he's not really ever super happy. Except for now. Percy just wished it could stay this way for, like, ever. He knew that was foolish, but they'd all lost too much already. They didn't need to lose anything, or anyone, else. Their daughter was named after a comrade and friend who gave her life in the first battle. Their son, was named after a good friend who they lost in the second. They couldn't forget those who had gone on, but they were in a better place. Most of them were content, with their monster-hunting days over. Everything was fine, not perfect. Honestly, though, when is anything ever truly perfect? Percy was willing to settle for fine.

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Huh? I just hate the unresolved Bianca storyline. Review 's it! Bye! K**


End file.
